


the beat of your heart as my hand touches your skin

by AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)



Series: Elves in Pon Farr [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, Soul Bond, Weird Elf Pon Farr, a few implications of not great parent/child relationships, feanor did NOT do a good job of sex ed, mae is a goddamn wreck, pretty much the most enthusiastic consent you can get given the situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster
Summary: I considered writing one of my usual summaries, but...you absolutely all know what this is.  Pon Farr, Russingon edition.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: Elves in Pon Farr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070606
Comments: 21
Kudos: 62





	the beat of your heart as my hand touches your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daphnerunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/gifts).



> thanks to daphnerunning for help with horse names and cheerleading
> 
> title from "Start a Fire" by Ryan Star

The horses picked their way along the mountain trail with the golden light of Laurelin shining through the heavy trees.Findekáno sneaked a glance at his cousin as he rode.Maitimo, as always, seemed perfectly composed, and the light catching in his crimson hair was mesmerizing.Findekáno thought he could watch the shimmer of it for five years without ever tiring of it.

His cousin was quiet, though, and a little withdrawn.He did not always feel the need to speak, and for this Findekáno was grateful, for he had seen how rare it was for Maitimo to feel comfortable enough to allow silence to grow between him and someone else—but this silence felt different.As if Maitimo were grappling with an invisible opponent and refusing to ask for help.

“Russo.”Findekáno urged Numbë forward along the trail, bringing him even with Túralómë.For the past fifteen minutes, it had been too narrow, but now, as they were approaching their chosen campground, it was widening, and there was just room to bring the one horse even with the other.

Maitimo did not respond to Findekáno’s first gentle inquiry, nor his second.It wasn’t until his cousin actually reached out and took his elbow that he started and looked sideways.“I’m sorry, I was daydreaming.”

“Is everything all right?It’s just…you’ve been unusually quiet.”

Maitimo yawned.“Yes, I’m just tired.I was up all night waiting for Ammë to get home.”

“Up all _night_?Russo!”

“It just means I’ll sleep soundly tonight.”He bestowed on Findekáno one of the rare, sweet smiles that thrilled him right down to the core of his being and made him almost forget he had been asking a question in the first place.Which might very well be why he had done it in the first place, though Findekáno was sure Russo could not know the truth of why it affected him so profoundly.

“Don’t try to manage me.”He swatted lightly at Maitimo’s arm.

He got a much more mischievous smile in return.“My apologies.But it’s over now, and if it’s all the same to you, I’d rather concentrate only on this hunting trip with my favorite cousin.”

Findekáno’s heart threatened to escape from his chest.“ _Favorite_?” he squeaked, and Maitimo laughed.

“Surely you knew that already, Finno—I spend far more time with you than any of the others.”A queer light ignited in his gaze.“The trail’s opening.I’ll race you to the top!”

Well, Findekáno could not possibly say no to that.

* * *

They made camp and fed and watered the horses.They spent a few pleasant hours making a pretense of hunting and mostly racing one another through the trees, though they did manage to take two rabbits, which would make for a good dinner. 

Afterwards, sweaty and a little sore, they stripped off their clothes and went to bathe in the nearby pool.A little sparkling waterfall made rainbows as it fell from the rocks above.Maitimo, laughing, swam over to it and clambered up onto the rocks to sit below it with his head tipped back.Laurelin’s light limned water, hair, and limbs with gold, and Findekáno nearly sank into the water and drowned, so heedless was he of anything but his cousin’s lithe beauty.

“Close your mouth or you’ll swallow a fish,” Maitimo told him gayly.“Or come join me, Finno.”

Findekáno most definitely did not need to be asked twice.He swam across the pool and pulled himself out beside Maitimo, wondering a little at how quickly his mood had changed.It was not like him to be so mercurial—but then he rarely had a chance to relax, and if he _had_ been up all night, perhaps it was no surprise he was a little fey.

“It is so lovely out here, isn’t it?” Maitimo asked dreamily, and then he turned and brushed his fingertips across Findekáno’s face, and Finno could not stop the shiver that ran through him.The touch burned; it carried embers in its wake.“And loveliest of all, my beautiful Finno.”

He leaned down from the rock he was sitting on, his wet hair falling in shining locks about his beautiful face.Findekáno could feel Maitimo’s breath on his wet face.It tingled—ice to match the fire of his hands.Maitimo turned his head, and Findekáno’s breath caught.He could _not_ be going to—

Maitimo halted like that, as if a string was holding him there, so close to Findekáno that their lips were almost touching.Then panic flared in his eyes and he pulled away, scrabbling and slipping on the wet rocks, all his slim grace evaporated in an instant. “I’m sorry, Finno,” he gasped.“I don’t know what—I’m sorry.”

“What?No.Wait—come back,” Findekáno blurted, his words all muddled.“Russo—”

Maitimo crossed his arms across his chest.There was a red flush painted across his cheeks that Findekáno had not noticed, but he was shivering beneath the water.“I feel so queer,” he mumbled.“I don’t know what’s wrong.I shouldn’t have—”

He looked woebegone, confused, and lost, and Findekáno wanted to hold him and tell him that it would be all right.First, though, he needed to understand what was wrong.“It’s all right, whatever it is.”He got up and walked carefully over the rocks to crouch beside his cousin.“Maybe you’re sick?Do you feel sick?”He was a little lightheaded himself, but he was fairly sure that was the almost-kiss, and he wished his stomach would stop doing butterflies, hoped Maitimo wouldn’t think to glance between his legs.

“I feel—warm,” Maitimo said.“Perhaps a fever, then?I didn’t notice before.”One of his large, supple hands was drifting slowly down his chest.Findekáno watched it move, finding it almost impossible to look away.There was a smell in the air beyond the pleasant tang of the outdoors, only half-masked by the rushing water—a musky scent that whispered in Findekáno’s ear of sultry promises, of sweat and slick and _heat—_ oh.

Findekáno had not had his first heat yet, although he was of age, but his father had conversed with him on the matter, and he had some idea what was expected.Being trapped here, with no one else for miles around, might not have been his first choice—the thought of Maitimo being _forced_ to do such things with him made him want to weep, frankly—but still, he told himself sternly, it could be worse.With a willing partner, Maitimo was, at least, _safe_.And if need be, Findekáno would take him down the mountain, swiftly.If there was someone else.He would do whatever Maitimo wanted.

All this flashed through his head in under a moment and condensed in an overwhelming urge to just _protect_ Maitimo, however he could.He took a deep breath and then reached out, just brushing his fingers across the tops of Maitimo’s knuckles.Maitimo made a stunned little noise, and Findekáno barely stopped himself from looking down.He didn’t need to look down.He knew.

“Is it your first one?” Findekáno asked gently.

“First…?”

“Um, you know.Heat.”

Maitimo’s eyes reflected blank confusion and shock.“But...you don't go into heat until after you're wed,” he hissed.

“What?” Findekáno gave him a confused look, then, suddenly, awfully, considered how young Fëanáro and Nerdanel had been when they had wed one another and cursed roundly.He got to his feet and strode about the clearing.He knew that Fëanáro and Nerdanel were not always such approachable parents as his own Atya and Ammë, but _how_ could they _possibly_ have—oh, Valar.Oh, _Valar_.Maitimo.What was he going to tell him?What were they going to _do_?

When he turned back, Maitimo had gotten totteringly to his feet and made his way back to where they had left their clothes.He _was_ hard; from this distance it was impossible for Findekáno to miss.He was also flushed, the red of his cheeks having spread down to his slim chest.“Finno!” he called.“Oh, Finno, do come back and stop talking nonsense!”

“It’s not _nonsense_!” Findekáno bellowed back, but he returned all the same.“Look at you!You’re obviously—”

Maitimo flinched, covering himself with his hands.“That—that isn’t.”He swallowed, and his face, if possible, got even pinker.“I didn’t mean for you to _see_ ,” he said, helplessly.“It’s not heat,” he said, finally, his eyes downcast.“I’m so sorry, Finno.It’s just _you_.”

Findekáno covered his face with his hands.Every instinct in him was screaming to push Maitimo down—or let Maitimo push _him_ down, he wasn’t choosy—and pleasure him until he was screaming.And if Maitimo really _meant that_ , it would have been the best thing he had ever heard in his life.If it hadn’t been for the fact that he was, very obviously in fact, in heat.

“I promise,” Maitimo was saying, low and urgent.“I promise I won’t let it change our friendship.Unless you don’t want to see me anymore—I’d understand that, of course—but, Finno—”

_Don’t touch someone who is in heat unless you are both fully prepared to follow through on that gesture,_ Findekáno remembered his father saying, but by the time the words processed in his head it was far too late for him to stop himself from bending over and pressing his mouth to Maitimo’s, for he could not bear to hear one more second of his pleading self-recriminations.

Maitimo went quite still as Findekáno’s lips touched his, but he was vibrating like a plucked harpstring.The next moment his hands were on Findekáno’s naked back—Valar, they were both _naked_ , what were they going to _do_ —and his mouth was open against Finno’s, and he was rocking forward breathlessly, grinding his cock between Findekáno’s still-wet thighs.

Findekáno nearly came there and then.Maitimo _did_ —Findekáno felt his cousin’s cock pulse, felt his seed splatter all across Findekáno’s thighs, but he was making soft little whimpering noises and continuing to rut.He pulled back suddenly, staring at Findekáno with a wild, terrified gaze.“What is— _happening_ to me—”

Findekáno let him pull away, making sure not to hold him down, although the scent of Maitimo was now filling every one of his senses, and it was all he could do not to grab for him again.“You’re in heat, Russo,” he said.“I’m—so sorry—I shouldn’t have touched you.Not until you had a better idea of what was going on.”

Russo said something too quiet for Finno to hear him.

“What did you say?”

“Don’t stop touching me, _please_ , it feels—like I’ll die—” Russo panted, reaching for him, and Findekáno hurriedly interlaced their fingers.“Need more, but I—I don’t.”His eyes went dark and then cleared for an instant.“Tell me what’s going on,” he said huskily.“It—it seems as if you were right, Finno.But please, if it’s not too much to ask, don’t stop touching me while you tell me.”

“Let’s get inside the tent.You’ll be more comfortable,” Findekáno told him.“No, dear one, I won’t stop touching you.”He pulled Maitimo close, pressing his mouth to Maitimo’s jaw, then mouthing down along his throat.His cousin shivered and moaned in his arms.Findekáno led both of them carefully into the tent and helped Maitimo lie down on the bedroll, still kissing him slowly and carefully.

“You’re—in heat, Russo,” he said breathlessly.“And I need you to tell me what you need, because I’ve never been through this.”

“Just—keep touching me.Keep talking.” 

Findekáno ran his hands down Maitimo’s sides, feeling along the planes of his stomach, the solid muscles in his upper forearms, his _thighs_ —everything that he had wanted to touch for—oh, for _decades_ —and now suddenly not only could, but _had to_.“Everyone’s heat is different,” he said breathlessly.“You’re probably a little older than the average, I think?”

That tore a tortured laugh out of Maitimo’s throat.“Older than my father and mother were when they married, you mean!”

Findekáno pressed a kiss to his stomach, put his hands in Maitimo’s long, silky hair, and watched his cousin tip his head back against the bedroll, his eyes sliding shut.“You’re so beautiful,” he said, urgently, and Maitimo’s eyes fluttered open again right away.

“You—you really mean that, don’t you?” he stammered.“You really _do_ want to be doing this?”

Choosing his words carefully, Findekáno continued his tender exploration, feeling muscles jump and twitch beneath his lips and hands.“I’ve wanted _you_ for years.I’d rather if you’d had—a choice in the matter.”

“Heat clouds the mind,” muttered Maitimo.“Of both the Elf _and_ the partner, oh— _Finno_ —keep doing that—” Findekáno was kissing and licking both thighs now and becoming increasingly aware of the tantalizing scent from between Maitimo’s legs— “or, wait, is this my fault?Did I—force myself into heat too early somehow?”He gasped.“Maybe we should stop.”

“Shut up,” Findekáno told him.“It’s not your _fault_ , it’s just something that happens, and we had _bad luck_.”He darted his tongue out—just a little, he just needed to taste—there was heat and slick, and Maitimo jerked and gasped.

“More, more, _please_ , Finno, more, deeper—” he babbled.Findekáno held him down and pushed his tongue further inside, flickering it gently, exploring the taste and feel of Maitimo from the inside out.He was hot and slick and pliant; that, Findekáno presumed, was one of the side-effects of the heat.He seemed to remember having read about that somewhere.

Maitimo moaned so loudly that Findekáno felt the vibrations of it, and he clenched around Findekáno’s tongue, his muscles spasming.“Finno,” he gasped.“I _can’t_ —Finno—need you—”He sobbed.Findekáno kissed the rim of his hole, feeling him writhe again, then went up on his hands and knees to look at him.

Maitimo looked wrecked.He had obviously climaxed again; his belly was sticky with his seed.His red hair was in wild disarray, stray strands of it sticking to his face and chest.Both hands were formed into tight fists at his sides, and he was panting, dazed, green-grey eyes dark with arousal.Findekáno had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

“How—how long—” he started, then answered his own question.“Two to four days.Finno, I can’t keep this up for _two to four days_.”

Findekáno went back to stroking him and kissing the inside of his thigh.“It’s not continuous,” he reassured him.“At least—I’m pretty sure it’s not.That’s just how long you can expect to be having sessions.If we tried, we might be able to get you down the mountain—”

“ _No_.”Tears started in Maitimo’s eyes.“No, please, Finno, I can’t, I need you—not somebody else, _please_.”He was slurring his words and desperate.Then he flung his arm over his eyes.“I’m sorry,” he wept.“If you want me to find someone else, of _course_ I will—”

“Russo!” Findekáno exclaimed in horror, then, louder, “ _Russo_!I’ve been in love with you for _years_!I just didn’t—I didn’t want you not to have a _choice_!”

With another soft sob, Maitimo looked up at him.“If the heat does not wait for a wedding, what choice would I ever have had?” he asked bitterly.

“Oh, beloved.”Findekáno laid himself down on top of Maitimo, chest to chest, feeling their hardnesses pressing together and trying to ignore them in favor of hugging his cousin close to him.It was difficult to be reassuring when Maitimo was starting to writhe and moan at the contact, but he did his best.“Did you want someone else?” he murmured.“I’ll still take care of you, no matter what, I promise.”

Maitimo shook his head.“It’s always been you,” he whispered.“I never meant to tell you, of course—”

“ _Russo_!Why not?”

“You’re younger than I am— _Valar, Finno, I need more, I need you inside me_ —and our fathers—”

Findekáno trembled, carefully smoothing his cousin’s legs apart.They had already done so much in the span of what could not have been more than about fifteen minutes that it seemed almost silly to worry about doing anything else, but what Russo was asking for was an act that was rapidly assuming too much weight in his head.“Do not speak to me of our fathers _now_ , Russo,” he said, a poor attempt at a joke, and it did get him a watery laugh.“As for our ages, well, I admit you saw me trying to eat my own mud-covered foot before our long separation, but then if I recall correctly you were at the time practicing your hair flips in a mirror, so I am not certain you _truly_ have the upper hand—”

“Finno!”He was laughing in earnest now.“That is not the point!”

“Neither is anything you were saying,” Findekáno retorted.“The point is that you are in need, and I am willing—nay, _more_ than willing, extremely eager—to help you, if you want me to.So do not turn me away because you are _proud_ or because you do not think I know my own mind or because _our fathers_ —”

As he spoke, Russo started rocking his hips back against him, and it was all he could do to keep from taking him right then and there.

His cousin reached up and fisted desperate handfuls of his hair.“I want you,” he whispered.“I want you, Finno, more than I’ve ever wanted anyone, please, _please_ , take me, spill inside me, make me _yours_ —”

“Don’t worry,” Findekáno gasped, even though he had never done this before and had only a hazy idea of how it was supposed to work.“I’ll take care of you, beloved.”

“Oh, please,” sobbed Maitimo.“I can’t wait any longer, I feel as if I’m _burning_ , it hurts, _please_ —”

“Yes,” Findekáno said hurriedly.He slid his hands beneath Maitimo’s thighs, pulling them up so he could reach his goal more easily.He was trembling.They were both trembling.Maitimo hooked his ankles behind Findekáno’s waist.Using one hand to steady his cousin and the other to maneuver himself, Findekáno tried to line them up.There was so much sweat and slick that he nearly failed and fell forward, laughing.At his second attempt, he managed to press his cock against Maitimo’s too-pliant, too-hot hole.Maitimo squealed and gasped, throwing an arm across his mouth.He felt like nothing Findekáno could describe.

Gasping himself, Findekáno pressed inside.There was a moment of resistance and then he felt muscles shift and slid inside with an obscene noise.Maitimo jerked beneath him, the muscles of his abdomen contracting as he added to the mess he’d already left on both their chests and stomachs.

“You feel—so good— _Russo_ —” panted Findekáno.It was overwhelming, the feel of Russo’s walls around him, the smell of him suffusing everything.Mindlessly, Maitimo’s hand dropped onto his own cock and he started jerking himself as Findekáno started moving his hips in round, short little motions, biting at his lip in an effort not to just give in and take his pleasure without thinking.

“Eru,” groaned Maitimo.“ _Harder_.”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Findekáno gasped, shifting slightly to get a better angle and thrusting harder.Maitimo’s head went back against the pillow; he strained upward to meet his cousin’s thrusts.

“ _Ah—ah—Finno—_ ”

“Haaah—I swear—I can see myself in there—” He pressed a hand to Maitimo’s stomach.He was probably making it up, but Maitimo whimpered at the touch, rocking frantically.Tears were leaking from his eyes.

“Don’t cry,” Findekáno begged.“Don’t cry, please, love.”

“It’s not—I’m not—unhappy, it’s just—so much.”

“I wish—I could take some of it from you,” he panted as he continued to thrust, his hands tightening on Maitimo’s hips.Everything inside him thrilled towards the love he bore for his cousin, and he felt as if he were _reaching_ for something, as if he were stretching out across a great dark divide—

—he felt Maitimo’s hand close about his, and sheer, roaring heat burst across his vision.“I—” choked Findekáno.“Russo, I think—I think I’m—”

“Inside me,” his cousin’s voice begged.“Inside me, inside me—” The desire in Maitimo’s voice was more than he could take.He thought he could feel it like a physical thing, grabbing him by the shoulder, by the chest, heat and sweat and _need_ all boiling up inside him as he thrust bruisingly hard.

“ _Russo_ —”He sobbed as it was dragged out of him, as he saw a white and flaming form even through his eyelids, and he swore he felt Russo’s hands on his face and lips on his lips, even though it was not possible—either way he was coming harder than he ever had in his life.

“Oh, Valar,” Maitimo’s voice murmured, and a stab of panic shot through Findekáno.What would his father think?Was this his fault?Was there anything he could have—

He blinked his eyes muzzily, looking down at Russo, whose arm lay across his heaving chest.His cock was still swollen, but Finno knew it was softening, that the first wave of burning heat had passed.And _how_ did he know that?

“Finno?” mumbled Maitimo, reaching out with his fingers to draw them down the line of Findekáno’s cheek.“Oh,” he breathed, dreamy and awestruck.“Oh, you _do_ love me.”

“Yes, obviously.But how—”

They stared at each other, listening to the twin echoes of their heartbeats slowly falling into a less frenetic rhythm, feeling the tangled mess of emotions welling between them.

“Oh, Eru,” Maitimo said blankly.“It’s not possible.It can’t be possible, can it?We can’t have—”

That was a _lot_ of panic, Findekáno thought vaguely.No wonder Maitimo was always so tightly controlled.“Hush,” he said, pulling out with a gasp and a squelching noise, trying to ignore how debauched Maitimo looked with Findekáno’s seed spilling out of him.“Russo, it’s all right.It might just be a temporary—”

Maitimo shook his head.“This is—a bond,” he said.“You know it is.It must be.What have I do—”

Findekáno promptly pressed him down into the bedroll and kissed him soundly.“Nothing,” he said.“You’ve done nothing wrong.You know it isn’t possible for a true bond to form without desire on both sides.”He kissed the tips of Maitimo’s ears and lay down beside him, pulling him back against him.“You’re too tall,” he complained.

Laughing shakily, Maitimo looked back at him.“Sorry.”He took a deep, shuddering breath.“I have loved thee for so long,” he said, achingly honest, and Findekáno could feel the effort that the words cost him.“I have loved thee for so long.What shall I do if thou art taken from me now?”

“Fortunately for thee, the situation looks to be rather the opposite of that,” Findekáno told him wryly.“Perhaps thy poor timing is a blessing in disguise.”

“I promise thee,” murmured Maitimo.“I may have been foolish, but I will never let thee go.”

“Good.”Findekáno nuzzled the back of his neck.“Because I will never let thee go either, not to the end of the world or beyond it.Now, I think—” he yawned, dropping into a more practical tone of voice, “perhaps we ought to sleep.You’re exhausted, and I’m not much better.”

“Right,” murmured Maitimo.“Sleep, love.”

* * *

He had fallen asleep sweaty and sated, but when he woke up, the prickling sensation was back under Maitimo’s skin, and he groaned.Not again.Not _again_.How was there still anything left inside him that hadn’t been pulled out of him the day before?At his back, Findekáno stirred and moaned softly, and Maitimo _felt_ it when he woke, like a tiny earthquake in his mind.

“Good morning, beloved.”Findekáno yawned, shifting.Even the lightest brush of his breath on the tip of Maitimo’s ear made painful bolts of sensation run down his spine.“Oh,” Findekáno said, at the helpless noise that Maitimo made.“Has it started again?”Then, breathing in raggedly, “it _has_.I can feel it.”

“Need you,” Maitimo said helplessly, hating how desperate he was, how his body reacted immediately and instantly to the careful hand that Findekáno put on his waist.Hating himself.

“Stop it,” Findekáno whispered.

“What?”He went still immediately, though it burned, the desperate need in his chest, in his skin, in his groin.

“Not that, you idiot.Stop hating my favorite person.”

Maitimo laughed, took a shuddering, gulping breath, then laughed again.“Sorry, it’s been—a long day.”

Findekáno bit his ear, and blinding white light shot through him, pain and heat and— _Valar_ , he was so done with coming from a _touch_.His cock pulsed and ached and was still hard.Findekáno laughed, then said, “Sorry.”

“Just.Get inside me.Thou— _rude_ thing.”

“Is that the worst insult you can think of?” Findekáno laughed.His quiet strength at Maitimo’s back was a gift Maitimo had never looked for.It had always been there, he knew—it had even been his for the taking, though he hadn’t known that.He thought he’d been forgetting, recently, so perhaps Finno wasn’t entirely wrong about this not being the worst possible luck—

Findekáno spread his legs apart and pressed inside him almost effortlessly.Maitimo groaned, his painful cock twitching.Finno fit inside him so well; if it weren’t for the situation, he knew he’d still want it, although perhaps not to the same desperate degree.But being filled and fucked with Findekáno’s cock—it was as if he’d _always_ wanted this, as if he’d always been _empty_ —and now he wasn’t anymore—

“Oh, Finno—” he panted.

The pace was slower this morning, less frantic than the night before.It occurred to Maitimo that his cousin was fucking his seed right back into him, and he wasn’t even surprised when he sobbed and climaxed from that as well, barely twitching, just slumping boneless back against Findekáno and letting him use his _hröa_ as he wished.

“You feel so good,” murmured Findekáno, kissing his jaw, and Maitimo twisted around to kiss his mouth.

“I hate this,” he confessed, panting, “but the part where it _hurts_ and I cannot have thee slowly and on our own terms.I don’t—I don’t hate that thou art inside me—ahhhh—” he groaned.Findekáno’s hands rubbed up and down his chest, playing with his nipples.

“I know,” Finno told him, kissing the side of his mouth.“You want it all to be under your control, Russo.Of _course_ you do.I want that, too.We’ll have it, though.We have plenty of time.”He pulled Maitimo back onto his cock, deepening his thrusts and groaning.“We have all the time in the world.”

When he said it like that, it seemed possible.Time seemed to spool out in front of them, golden and unchanging.His father would come round.His parents would work out their difficulties.Even if they did not, he would have Findekáno at his side, and he could do anything, no matter how difficult, if that was true.

“You’re so beautiful, Russo,” Finno murmured.He traced his fingers through some of the mess Maitimo had already left on himself and brought it to his mouth.It was simultaneously the most debauched and the most affectionate thing Maitimo had ever even thought of someone doing.He stared at Findekáno, his own erection half forgotten as his cousin licked the tips of his fingers curiously.He wrinkled his nose.“The taste leaves something to be desired,” he laughed, but Maitimo could only pant and stare.“Oh, you like that?Shall I lick it off _your_ fingers next?”

“Yes,” Maitimo gasped, so fast that Findekáno laughed again.

“I do like learning about what you like,” he said affectionately, and he put his smaller hand over Maitimo’s larger one, drawing it up across Maitimo’s stomach to collect some more of his seed and bringing the fingers to his hot, wet mouth.Maitimo squirmed, moaned, and fucked himself eagerly back onto Findekáno’s cock.

“Do you think you can get up?” Finno murmured breathlessly.“Just onto your hands and knees for me?I—I am starting to become impatient—”

Impatient did not begin to describe how Maitimo was feeling.“Yes, of course.”He whined, because it meant he had to pull himself off of Findekáno’s cock for a moment, but he did it and rolled over to his hands and knees, trembling a little.

He was not wanting for very long—Findekáno clambered up onto his own knees and thrust himself back inside.The angle was much better like this, and Maitimo wailed, clawing at the ground, as Finno fucked him, going from lazy and sleepy to harsh and almost brutal.“I’m—I’m going to—”

“More, I need more, I need—”

He could feel Findekáno barrelling towards his own release, and it drove him to further height.The wild thrusts struck something near his core, and he _screamed_ Finno’s name at the blinding pleasure of it.He came and he stopped and he was coming again and Finno was as well, spilling deep inside him, cock pulsing and twitching, and Maitimo’s insides were twitching around him, and it was all a muddle of heat and want and pleasure, so much he thought he might black out.

He didn’t, quite.Finally, he managed to let Findekáno pull out, feeling the grasp of the heat ebbing again, as it had done before they had slept.He flopped back to the bedroll with a groan, every muscle twitching and trembling, and Findekáno followed him, throwing an arm across his chest.

Maitimo turned over slowly, lying back.“Put your head on my shoulder?”Findekáno cuddled up to him immediately.“We need.Food and water,” Maitimo panted.“Particularly if this is going to keep happening.”

“You’re probably right,” his cousin conceded.“But let’s lie here for a little first to gather our strength?”

“Mmm.”Maitimo nodded and dropped a kiss on top of Findekáno’s head.“Whatever you’d like, beloved.”

* * *

Maitimo and Findekáno had returned.Tyelkormo heard the horses before he saw his brother and cousin, but he got up to greet them anyway.Things always seemed a little quieter at home when Maitimo was around.Or maybe easier was a better word.He headed out to greet them.

Tyelkormo considered that his brothers did not hunt properly.They spent too much time talking and laughing and they always seemed to keep themselves together in an effortless but annoying kind of way, their robes and hair staying unaffected, which meant they probably hadn’t been trying hard enough.He halted, opening the door and looking out.

Not today, apparently.Tyelkormo had never seen his eldest brother look so exhausted.His hair was a mess, his robes were rumpled, and his face was marked with streaks of dried sweat.Findekáno wasn’t much better, though he was sitting behind Maitimo on the horse, apparently keeping him upright.The second horse was trotting beside them without a rider.Tyelkormo frowned, hoping Maitimo wasn’t hurt.He ran out and waved to them.

Maitimo looked up at him, looked at Findekáno, then seemed to shrug, and waved back.

“You’re not hurt, are you, Nelyo?” Tyelkormo asked, trotting up.

Blinking at him, his older brother shook his head.“Just very worn out,” he croaked, his voice hoarse as if he’d been yelling.Tyelkormo frowned.Yelling too much would have distracted the prey, which would explain why they didn’t appear to have much with them.Still…

“Did you have a good hunt?” he inquired.

Maitimo looked at Findekáno again, and both of them burst out laughing.


End file.
